Love Is Never Silent
by dmaeq
Summary: Fic set four years in the future, Lena and Stef take in an abused deaf girl.


Love Is Never Silent

Stef awoke for a day of work. It was summer time which meant Lena was off from work. Stef watched her wife sleep for a couple of minutes before she gave Lena a kiss on the forehead. The blonde showered and got dressed.

She went downstairs and saw her 16-year-old son Jude eating breakfast.

"Hey Mom, want some cereal?" Jude said.

"I'll just make some toast." Stef replied.

Jude and Callie had taken to calling Stef and Lena mom in the past couple of years. Jude was the only child still living at home. Brandon was off at Berklee College of Music, Callie and Marianna were attending college in Arizona and Jesus was going to college in L.A.

"What time are you going to work today?" Stef asked.

"Mitch wants me at the store at noon. I'll probably work until around 6." The teen replied.

…

Stef was patrolling when a call come on the radio.

"Domestic situation at 1334 Cross Street."

Stef knew she was close by and started racing to the house.

The house looked a little worn down. Another police car was already at the scene. Stef recognized the two cops Jason Hunter and Samantha Reyes.

As she got on the porch, she heard things breaking.

Jason said, "I'm going to kick the door in"

He did so. The three cops entered the home and saw a 40 something old man beating a teenage girl.

"Stop" Jason yelled.

The man did and Jason put handcuffs on him.

Stef and Samantha went to the teenage girl. She looked to be around 15. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had bruises on her face and neck and she looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

Stef said, "Sweetie, it's ok we are here to help you. My name is Stef and this is Samantha.

The teenage girl didn't respond.

Samantha said, "Come on, let's get you out of here. We will take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

No response came from the girl. She just looked at the two female police officers.

The girl then walked over to a table and pulled out a pen and pencil and wrote, "I'm deaf".

….

Stef, Jason, and Samantha were in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I hate when we find people beating their own kids." Jason said.

Stef nodded. In her years on the police force, she had seen the worst of human beings and she experienced some of it on personal level due to the histories of her adopted children.

Social worker Carrie Williams came into the waiting room. The cops knew her.

"Hi everyone." Carrie said.

Stef got up and said, "Hi Carrie. The victim is a 15-year-old Ashley Hampton. Her father is Steve Hampton. According to neighbors, they often heard him screaming and throwing things, but they didn't know he was abusing his daughter. She is deaf. The mother died 3 years ago"

"Ok, well her deafness might cause us some problems since not many foster parents know sign language" Carrie said.

Stef then remembered that Lena knew sign language.

"Maybe my wife and I can take her in." Stef said quickly.

"Are you two still licensed?" The social worker asked.

"Yeah."

….

Lena arrived at the hospital an hour later. She and Stef began speaking with Carrie and filling out some paperwork.

The couple went into the hospital cafeteria.

"Lena I'm sorry to drop this on you at last minute." Stef said.

"Babe don't worry about this. We have done stuff like this before and we are always willing to help and we have the room especially since Jude is the only one at home with us." Lena said.

Stef nodded.

A few hours later, a doctor came over to the couple.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kate Berg." The woman said.

Lena and Stef introduced themselves.

"Ashley has two broken ribs. We have given her some pain medicine. We have taped the ribs. She will be in pain and will have a hard time breathing. She is good to go home with you two." The doctor said.

Lena and Stef went to the treatment room.

Ashley was still sitting on the exam table.

Lena began signing and said, "My name is Lena and I'm Stef's wife. We are going to be your foster parents."

Ashley signed, "Please don't make go back to my dad."

Lena signed back, "You won't go back with him. I promise. We won't hurt you."

"What is she saying?" Stef asked.

"She is worried about going back with her dad. I'll told her that we won't hurt her." Lena said.

Stef smiled at the girl trying to open up trust. Ashley still had fear in her eyes.

…

Stef arrived back at Ashley's home. She had gotten permission from the police department and D.A.'s office to get some of Ashley's belongings. Stef went into the girl's room. She found a few stuffed animals on a shelf and several books. She put the items in a plastic bag. She then found a picture of a younger Ashley with her mom. Stef felt sadness for the girl. She put the picture in the plastic bag.

Stef arrived at home. Lena was making dinner.

"How's Ashley?" She asked her wife.

"She is doing ok. She is asleep. I sent Jude a text message about Ashely. I hope he will be ok with her staying here." Lena responded.

"He will. He knows what we stand for."

…

Jude entered the house and found his moms eating dinner.

"Hey Jude, come in and grab a plate." Stef said.

He started serving himself and he said, "Where is she?"

"She's asleep in Marianna and Callie's old room. The doctors prescribed some sedatives to help her with the pain. You will probably meet her tomorrow." Lena said.

Stef then said, "I think Jude and I are going to have learn sign language. All of us are going to need to accommodate Ashley."

Lena said, "It will be hard to learn at first. I have some ASL alphabet books. I'll start you and Jude on those."

…

It was around 2 am. When Jude heard odd crying. He walked over to the room where Ashely was at.

He saw the girl thrashing around. She was having a nightmare he could tell. He turned on the light and slowly tried to shake her awake.

The teen freaked out a bit when she saw Jude.

She ran off to a corner and was crying on the floor. She was rubbing her injured ribs.

Lena and Stef came into the room.

"I think she was having a nightmare. She freaked out when she saw me in here." Jude said.

Lena went over and started signing to the girl. She sat on the floor and slowly took the girl into her arms. She comforted the girl to get her calm down.

Stef and Jude went back to his room.

"I was just trying to help." Jude said.

"I know sweetie. Situations like these can be difficult." Stef said.

The boy said, "I know. I remember."

"Things are going to be difficult here for awhile. We need to learn sign language and we will have to get Ashley into counseling." Stef said.

Jude just nodded as hugged his mom.

…

Stef and Lena managed to get Ashley back into bed. The couple went back to their bedroom.

Stef said, "We will make it through."


End file.
